020115DoirErisio
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:11 -- 11:17 GC: Erisio wanders towards Doir. He has a half empty glass of... something in his hand 11:18 GC: "Dooooooooir. Dad. Father. Hey" 11:18 GA: "oh my god is everyone getting drunk here" 11:18 GC: "Possibly" 11:18 GA: Dina walks over and grabs the glass out of his hands. "youre too young for this, kiddo." 11:18 GC: "Nuh uh" 11:18 GC: "I grew up in a tree. If you could find it, you were old enough for it" 11:19 GA: "i mean, im kind of buzzed, but ive been drinking for years. and sami is sleeping her booze off on the roof, but shes also been through a lot." 11:19 GA: "did lily give you drinks." 11:20 GC: "What? Do you think I can*t buy my own drinks? She only bought me like the 3rd and 4th" 11:20 GA: "look, erisio, i know we're in a casino and everything, but we're also on a mission." 11:21 GA: "lets get you some water and something to eat, to keep you hydrated and soak up all that alcohol." 11:21 GC: "And I*ve been doin my job~! I got like... a ton of boonmoney from those card dealers" 11:21 GA: She herds him over to a bar chair and takes out a couple water bottles and some lunchables. 11:21 GA: "okay hon, good job. but you cant play poker, a game of wits, drunk off your ass, kiddo." 11:22 GC: "What is this... plastic packaged liquid?" 11:22 GA: "its water put in a container. you unscrew the top and drink out of it." 11:22 GA: "see, like this." She demonstrates. 11:22 GC: "Fooled you~. I know what water is dummy" 11:22 GC: "I*m only like, a lil tipsy" 11:23 GC: "I*m mostly playing up my drunkedness for comedic effect" 11:23 GC: "Wait! That*s something you would say!" 11:23 GA: "atta boy. but you have to make sure you drink water between every sip of alcohol, or you'll get a nasty headache in the morning and you'll be very dehydrated." 11:23 GA: "thats something id say to cover my ass and make it look like i was thinking things through, kid." 11:24 GA: "well, i actually do that a lot. but i dont mention when i do. that just ruins the humor." 11:26 GC: "This is bad... if I start talking about things that way, I*ll just be copying your gimmick, and that itself would be falling into the mavico trope" 11:26 GC: "But worrying about tropes itself is a mavico trope!" 11:26 GC: "This is making my head hurt..." 11:27 GA: "hey, its a tough life, but its what i do every day." 11:27 GA: "but dont get into tropes. thats just a slippery slope." 11:27 GC: "Maybe I had too many "Weh-hesk-ays".." 11:27 GA: "yeah, maybe" 11:28 GA: "come on, drink up. seriously, you're going to have such a bad hangover if you don't." 11:28 GC: Erisio drinks the water 11:28 GC: "Ahhhh.. I see why plants like it so much!" 11:29 GA: Dina smiles and pats his shoulder. "mhn. you should stick to water from now on, to keep up your whole plant thing." 11:29 GA: *mhm 11:29 GC: "Yeah.. my throat still burns.." 11:30 GC: "And my brain feels a lil weird.. from being all.. mindy" 11:30 GC: "Speaking of! Thanks for that triangle, it really helped me out" 11:31 GA: "no problem, bob. here, have some honey." Dina takes out an adorable bear container, which looks suspiciously expensive and almost like it was stolen from a grey girl's mansion. "this uh. honestly i have no idea if itll help, but honey does help sore throats?" 11:31 GA: "no problem bob? no prob bob." 11:32 GC: "My name isn*t Bob, it*s Erisio" 11:32 GC: "I think you should have some water too" 11:32 GC: Erisio looks legitametely concerned 11:32 GA: "no, its just- its like, um, how you say okey dokey even though you really only had to say okay?" 11:32 GA: "its an expression." 11:33 GC: "Oh, I get it.. you and Lily man, with all your darn expressions." 11:33 GA: "but thanks." She chugs a bottle, and opens a lunchables just to only eat the candy. 11:33 GA: "humans are known for their expressiveness." 11:35 GA: "...so why did you decide to have some drinks, champ?" 11:35 GC: "No.. from what Mama and Papa told me, you*re known for your stupidity and recklessness.." 11:35 GC: "Why did I want a drink..? I was thirsty, so I ordered the coolest sounding thing on the menu." 11:35 GA: Dina continues smiling dadly, smile wavering just a bit. 11:36 GA: dadlylike? 11:36 GA: in a dadliddly way 11:36 GA: "dude is everyone here like, ignorant about the existence of alcohol" 11:36 GA: "did none of you seriously understand that the things you were ordering were alcoholic" 11:37 GC: "Well... no.." 11:37 GA: "like have you never seen a single movie" 11:37 GC: "No.." 11:37 GC: "Oh no, was I stupid again?!" 11:37 GA: "no, not any stupider than the rest of the squad." 11:38 GC: "Damnit.. I was supposed to be more responsible" 11:38 GA: "nah, you couldnt have known. sounds like you had kind of a sheltered childhood, dude." 11:38 GC: "How am I supposed to go meet anyone important if I keep on messing up" 11:38 GA: "i dont think you can use tropes if youve never seen a movie." 11:38 GA: "just wing it" 11:38 GA: "thats how i always get through everything" 11:38 GC: "Of course I was sheltered Doir! I wasn*t homeless" 11:39 GA: "no, see, sheltered means like, you didnt get... out... much... and don't really know a lot about media." 11:39 GC: "Sometimes I would sneak down Yggdrasil and paint people I saw from memory. Does that count?" 11:40 GA: "uh, i guess not. wait, did you even go to school?" 11:40 GC: "Mama and Papa taught me!" 11:40 GC: "Acey too sometimes, when I could tolerate her magic stuff.." 11:40 GC: "And sometimes, I*d teach her about sciency stuff!" 11:41 GC: "...I miss Mama and Papa... At least I have Acey around still.." 11:41 GA: "okay, so im known for my stupidity and recklessness but apparently keeping your kids holed up their whole lives and without an iota of street intelligence is good" 11:41 GA: Dina nervously toussles his hair. "hey, im sure youll see them someday." 11:41 GA: "maybe you can meet my mom, too. i havent seen her in a long time either." 11:42 GC: "She*d be like.. my grandmother" 11:42 GA: "yeah. heh, shed like you. shes a lot like lily, except smarter and less insane." 11:43 GA: "a lot like you!" 11:43 GA: "hahah." Dina looks away wistfully. "good ol mom." 11:43 GC: "It sounds like.. you liked her a lot..." 11:44 GA: "yep." 11:44 GC: "Do you miss her?" 11:45 GA: "...yep." 11:45 GA: Dina gloomily takes another shot of everclear. 11:46 GC: Erisio hesitates, before putting his hand on Dina*s gingerly 11:46 GC: "It.. It*ll be ok.." 11:48 GA: She smiles at him, slightly less downcast now but with tears forming in her eyes. "at least you and lily wouldnt, wouldnt leave me alone in our house full of monsters with invisible razor blade and salt tornados raging outside without saying goodbye." 11:49 GC: "Hey.. It*s not like it*s your fault.." 11:50 GA: She mumbles something about then making no attempt to find her, before clearing her throat. "n- ahahem, no. it's, not." 11:52 GA: "jeez, that got pretty lachrymose." 11:52 GC: "I think you*ve had enough to drink too.." 11:52 GC: "And I don*t know that word" 11:53 GA: "dude, im barely even buzzed yet. i need a few more drinks." 11:53 GC: "No" 11:53 GA: "look, im occupying team mom position today. i do what i want." 11:54 GA: "i even tucked sami into bed and read her a night night story." 11:54 GC: "The Team Mom has to be *responsible*" 11:54 GA: "pff what are you my mom" 11:54 GA: "oh. ah. ap. made it sad again." 11:55 GA: "get a load a this lugubrious shit today man" 11:55 GC: "I don*t know that word either" 11:55 GA: "woebegone?" 11:55 GA: "disconsolate?" 11:55 GA: "dolorous?" 11:55 GC: "nooooope" 11:57 GA: "im done with the drinks for the night, anyway." 11:57 GC: "Good" 11:57 GA: "just needed a bit of aa pick me up, but like, not enough to become a fool like everyone else seems to be doing." 11:57 GC: "I*m already a fool without the booze!" 11:57 GA: "yeah welcome to the club kid" 11:58 GA: "meet your high priestess of the coven, me" 11:58 GA: "first order of business, talking about how foolish we are" 11:58 GC: "That sounds like a pretty boring Coven... and besides, I*m not big into that magic stuff. You could invite Acey though! But I think she has her own coven.." 11:59 GA: "that was another expression of sorts. analogy? yeah, analogy." 12:00 GA: "but at least you passed the test." 12:01 GA: "you gonna ask what the test was, or just like. accept what i just said at face value." 12:02 GC: "That*s what I always do. I*m a very literal person." 12:02 GA: "yeahhh. thats why youll likely never be a troper. er, the 'test' is that you learn... learned? learnt? that alcohol is bad, and you got me to stop." 12:02 GA: "youre responsible already." 12:03 GC: "I*m on my way to being the resposible older brother" 12:03 GA: "i dont even know what i am any more" 12:04 GA: "i was like, half decent today. pretty out of character for me." 12:04 GC: "You*re a troubled father who wants to look out for his friends and family, but isn*t sure how" 12:05 GA: "eh, thats a bit too vague. i think i earned an 'insane' somewhere in that title." 12:05 GA: "unless having kids taught me the true values of responsability and kindness?" 12:05 GA: "is... is it still a coming of age story if i have kids?" 12:06 GC: "I dunno dude. I do not know" 12:08 GA: "augh, this is... weird. looking out for people, not partying, showing actual emotions... i think im having a midlife crisis" 12:08 GC: "It*s ok dad, I still love you" 12:09 GA: "i didnt steal or set anything on fire, we havent touched back on the hot pockets or piss jokes in like months, and oh my god jack is back and i havent even flirted with him yet" 12:09 GC: "That*s for the best probably" 12:10 GA: "you dont understand, im like some kind of boring, well-balanced adult!" 12:10 GA: "im not comic relief any more! dear god, save me!" 12:12 GC: "It*s ok, this is like, character development, right?" 12:14 GA: "man i dont even care enough to get worked up about it" 12:15 GA: "this blows im a boring fuckin character now" 12:17 GC: "No you aren*t!" 12:17 GC: "You don*t have to be stupid for people to like you Doir" 12:17 GA: "why do i want people to like me" 12:18 GC: "I dunno. Being liked is nice" 12:20 GA: "eh. nobody liked me anyway, why start trying now?" 12:20 GC: "I like you.." 12:21 GA: "i said liked. then i got kids. youre like contractually obligated to like me, though. its the rules of parents, i think." 12:21 GA: "yknow unless your parents are dicks" 12:21 GC: "Yeah I sorta hated you at first.." 12:22 GA: "holy shit" 12:22 GA: "wow" 12:22 GC: "Because everyone was calling me stupid because I was your kid.." 12:22 GA: "yeah see this is why i dont care about being liked by them" 12:22 GC: "But then I met you, and I realized that it didn*t matter and you rock" 12:23 GA: "why thanks. to be truthful, i do like the others, in a kind of genuine way." 12:23 GA: "as i said to sami, im like 50% here cause i got nothing better to do, and 50% here cause i like you guys." 12:27 GC: "I*ll make sure I don*t give you a reason to leave then" 12:28 GA: "im kind of a wildcard, dude. you can try." 12:28 GC: "That*s.. a lil depressing. I can*t even get my own father to like me due to his unpredictablness.." 12:29 GA: "hey, i love you a ton. i just cant say for sure if i wont, you know, have a breakdown and leave at some point." 12:32 GC: "Oh, I see.. Well, please don*t do that" 12:33 GA: "yeah, i probably wont. im too grounded at this point." 12:33 GA: "heh, the only thing that would cause that would be all of my loved ones dying around me. which, granted, will probably happen, but" 12:33 GC: "Geeze, this entire conversation is so depressing..." 12:33 GC: "I think I actually sobered up" 12:34 GC: "Geeze" 12:34 GA: "i am so good at being a dad" 12:36 GA: "dont you ever get drunk again you rascal" 12:36 GA: "cause drugs are bad and winners dont lose." 12:37 GC: "Ok *dad*" 12:41 GA: "okay no im not ending my two conversations of the day in gloom for some stupid character growth angst" 12:41 GC: "Uh.. cheer up.. guy?" 12:42 GA: "dont tell me what to do, turkey." Dina pours out another shot, gulps it down, and runs off. "wildcard, bitches!" 12:44 GC: Erisio sighs and continues drinking his water. He waves a lazy goodbye -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 00:45 --